


Interspecies Mimicry

by MorbidOptimist



Series: GenePool [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Hair-pulling, Lusus/Troll Incest (Homestuck), One Shot, Pale Polyamory, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pitch Flirting, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Rose Lalonde fancies herself a master of corning the niche between the uncanny and familiar; she finds she's been outmatched by her genetic offspring/predecessor once again, when Kanaya flushes a little a pale, and Roxy wanes a little reminiscent.(Hints of Rose ♤ Roxy, Rose ♡ Kanaya, & Kanaya ♢ Roxy )





	Interspecies Mimicry

Rose held her breath as she felt a fluidic weight press and shift onto the bed followed by an insistent limb. 

She knew, without either Seeing nor looking, that it was not her beautiful Alternian Matesprite who was crawling into her bed, having adorned it with a flurry of fresh blankets. 

Kanaya was already sitting in bed beside her, reading by her own phosphoresce. 

Kanaya, likely just as surprised as she was, made no comment as Roxy started sliding her way under the covers. 

Her silence prompted Rose to roll into a sitting position and speak. 

“Roxy, while I hope that you know I am every ounce as eager and instant that we mold each other into our lives under our own terms, it is with my sincerest apologies that I must put my metaphorical foot down and insist that now is the time for resting and a cease to fraternizing chatter. Family bonding may continue at breakfast post hence.”  

“That’s fine with me,” Roxy replied unperturbed as she settled herself on the portion of the mattress without a pillow and shoved one of the blankets she had brought with her under her arm and cradled her head within the makeshift miniature nest; “I’m good at piling without knocking horns.”

Rose heard Kanaya’s breath catch in her thorax, causing her plating to shift and readjust.

Rose fought a blush in her cheeks; as she opened her mouth to speak, she felt Kanaya place a hand upon her thigh.

Rose stilled herself.

“Roxy darling, may I ask you a personal question?” Kanaya asked gently, her cadence crisp; “Consider Rose’s ban on bonding momentarily disregarded, if you please.”   

“Sure,” Roxy agreed, shrugging her free shoulder. 

“I would say that I don’t mean to pry, but that is in fact what I am doing. Since meeting you, which for the proverbial record I am very glad that I have, I have noticed a strong Alternian influence within you that I cannot find semblance to explain in that your behaviors and mannerisms and dare I say, your speech, all reflect cultural norms that your other session’s players lack,” Kanaya began, her posture rightened; “If it’s not too culturally insensitive to ask, why is that?”

Roxy’s face maintained its odd smile for a moment long enough for Rose to realize that the reason for its uncanny appearance, was for the Alternian resemblance her face was trying to mimic; all at once her mind raced across the moments since their meeting, and all the tells and surprises that Rose had forgone investigating. 

Since spending three years with Kanaya and the other trolls, she had herself picked up the cultural phrase or custom or two, but her own habits were a far cry from the unabashed ease that Roxy had maneuvered through her greetings and subsequent discussions not only with Kanaya, but the other trolls as well. As if she had been doing it all her life; the pitches, the body posture, the slang and fossil phrases that Roxy routinely whipped out of nowhere for any occasion.

Kanaya, and the others, had taken to Roxy with such quickness, that it still seemingly surprised them when they visibly recalled that Roxy was in fact, a human. 

Rose felt an insatiable curiosity piqued. 

“I… Well,” Roxy faltered quietly; she looked from the bed, to Kanaya, to Rose; “The Condesce was my Lusus.” 

The silence of the room was permitted only by the sounds of the house and the fluttering Aumunal sounds of the world beyond their walls; Roxy, slowly, sat up. Still surrounded by silence, Roxy started to pull the waistband of her pajama bottoms down over her hip.

Rose watched in morbid fascination as a distinct scar was revealed on her mother/daughter’s thigh. 

Kanaya inhaled a breath in such as fashion that Rose was inclined to call it a gasp. She herself, was only omitted from such a reaction for the set of force she had locked into her jaw when Roxy had first entered their bed. 

“She was reely nice to me, ya’ know? Growin’ up,” Roxy murmured, more to her own memories than to either of them. “I splashed into the shallows of the beach the day my meteor landed, and sea was waiting there, for me. Sea picked me up and took me to her ship and that was that. She covered me in gold and pink glitter and taught me how to make fish puns.”

Roxy smiled sadly, her vulnerable posture illuminating her human physique, for the trollish posturing of her contortioning; “Sea’d always tell me shoreies of what Alternia had been like, of what the other planets in her empire were like, and everything; sea used ta’ bake me cakes.” 

She glanced at them both, her beautiful eyes wet and sparkling under Kanaya’s light. 

“Sea gave me almost everything I ever asked for, and sea never let anything reely hurt me. Then one day, I asked her what kind of troll I was, since I bled red and didn’t have any horns yet.”

Roxy looked back to the bed and bite her lip slightly before huffing to herself; “That night, when she took me to bed, she told me about my mother, about Earth, about Dirk.”

Tension shivered along Roxy’s shoulder’s; Rose’s hand shot forward. 

Unsure of herself, Rose let her hand hover near Roxy’s body; as human, Rose had been warned many times that her and Dave’s good intentions had been… promiscuous at best and downright uncalled for and nearly invasive, near their core. 

Roxy however, didn’t make any clicks or jolt away in recoil; she leaned thoughtlessly into the touch, sliding her shoulder along the outstretched palm until it was her neck and then her cheek resting against its cradle. 

Encouraged, Rose offered her other hand in what she hoped was an interspecies recognized gesture of welcome and wordlessly, Roxy crawled handfirst over her legs before gently collapsing her weight onto her. 

Kanaya pulled closer towards them; her book forgotten, Kanaya tucked her knees along Rose’s legs and shifted her torso so that the space between them all was smaller. 

 _Safe_ , Rose thought, before then thinking,  _more intimate_.

“Did the Condesce… That is, when you…” Kanaya asked gently in the same tone Rose vividly remembered in the way Kanaya had on several occasions inquired about her estranged relationship with her own respective guardian and the resulting emotional fallout and resulting struggles with mood-altering liquids.  

“She told me once that only heiresses could fight the empresses and claim a title. So, after she told me about humans and she dropped me off at my mother’s house and left without looking back, I think we both kinda knew how things would end up,” Roxy muttered; “It sucked.”

Rose wrapped her arms around Roxy as best as she was able. 

“It’s alright though, ‘cause I have you molts now,” Roxy chirruped as she nuzzled against Rose’s neck and pressed herself along the contour of her body.

Rose shifted her gaze to lock eyes with her wife; Kanaya’s comforting smile assured her that their life was going to be a bit more complicated then she had anticipated.

“Rose dear.”

“Yes, darling?”  

“I do believe that come tomorrow, we should endeavor to procure a larger slumber rack; and sopor tub that seats four, instead of two.”     

“Naturally, my love.”

Rose closed her eyes and relaxed to the feeling of Roxy’s weight breathing peacefully against her chest. 

A few moments later, she felt Roxy reach up and tug a lock of her hair. 

Rose’s eyes flicked back to Kanaya, who returned her gaze with an amused chuckle before beginning to flick her internal flutter organ into a rythmatic hum.

Rose’s attention was broken when Roxy tugged her hair harder; annoyed Rose scowled at Roxy for all of a heartbeat before Roxy nipped lightly at her chin. 

Her memory sparking, Rose’s cheeks began to flush. 

“Goodnight, my Roxy,” Rose murmured, before giving her a chaste kiss.

“’Night Mom,” Roxy lilted; she waited a moment before shifting slightly to look up curiously at Kanaya. 

“You can refer to me however you wish, little empress,” Kanaya murmured, her Alternian accent thickening; she rested her head against her pillow and nuzzled into Rose’s neck; Rose was somewhat grateful for Kanaya’s habit of pilfering her body heat, now that Roxy was practically radiating it on top of her.  

A few seconds beat by, as Kanaya’s light began to dim; Rose felt the muscles along Roxy’s throat constrict and contract as if she too, were trying to produce the pulsing hum that Kanaya and their housecats happily produced when sedate.  

‘Night then, Kana'mom,” Roxy hazily murmured; “Can we have grubcakes for breakfast?”

Kanaya started to chuckle as Rose breathed a single, mournful groan.   


End file.
